Four Times, One Time
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Four times Link saved it, and one time it saved Link. (Established Ghiralink in here...!) Enjoy!


Hi guys~! So... I know I still have a lot to do with my other stories and such, but I got this idea and I just couldn't get rid of it. So I had to type this up. Anyway, it's one of those Four times something happened and then one time it didn't or whatever.

This is sort of a Ghiralink story, but it more or less surrounds the relationship between Link and a little goblin.

Warning: Fluffiness, Ooc-ness(maybe), yaoi, talking Link(*gasp*), er, don't know what else...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... not even the little Bokoblin.

* * *

Four Times, One Time...

* * *

The first time that Link saved his little Bokoblin friend, was actually an accident. Link had been wandering the Faron Woods once again, in search of a few hidden Goddess cubes he had missed the last time he came here.

He eventually had come across a small cave pocket in the wall that was blocked by a pile of rocks.

Taking out a bomb flower from his bomb bag, he set it down next to the wall and ran over to hide behind a tree. When it exploded, Link was surprised to hear the familiar sounds of a Bokoblin in the pocket, and before he was able to come out of hiding, the little red goblin ran out of the newly opened cave.

The goblin stopped when he was out, staring at Link, and before Link could even move, the Bokoblin ran away.

* * *

The second time he had saved the little Bokoblin, was a few days later, again in the Faron Woods. Link was walking around on the ledge of the Great Tree when he heard the sound of a Bokoblin and the chirping of Keese.

He got out his bow and snuck up around the corner, readying an arrow.

He was surprised again to see a Bokoblin hanging from a vine, struggling to get down and away from the small black bats that were currently attacking it.

Link wasted no time in shooting the first bat, readying another arrow as the other keese left the Bokoblin in favor of attacking him.

He shot down another bat before getting out his sword and he slashed away at the last few Keese. He panted a little and put away his sword when he was done and collected his loot before turning his attention to the Bokoblin.

The Bokoblin had stopped struggling and was looking around in confusion until he spotted Link and he stared at the green-clad hero before making a noise of fear and he struggled again when Link started walking towards him.

Link made a small noise of amusement, with light worry, before grabbing out his sword and he slashed at the vine right above the Bokoblin, causing the red goblin to fall to the ground in front of Link.

The goblin cowered in fear and flinched as Link knelt down and cut through the vines that tied him and when the vines were cut, Link stood up.

The Bokoblin relaxed a little and looked up at Link before standing up and he quickly made his escape.

* * *

The third time he saved the Bokoblin was a week later, in the Eldin region. He had been scouting the land for supposed treasure when he came upon the sight of Bokoblins ganging up on a smaller red Bokoblin.

Link's eyes widened in surprise when he found that the little Bokoblin was the one he had saved a little while back, in the woods.

Link jumped down from a higher cliff and he landed near the group. He grabbed out his sword and waved it around. "Hey!" He shouted and almost grinned when it got the Bokoblins' 'attentions.

He made quick with getting rid of the blue Bokoblins before getting rid of the leftover green and red ones.

When he was finished, he looked around to find that his little friend had ran away again.

* * *

The fourth time he had saved the Bokoblin, was when he was wandering Ghirahim's mansion for the first time. It was a month after Demise was defeated and he and Ghirahim had actually started dating out in the open.

He was just turning the hall when he heard a loud crash and he gasped when he saw his little Bokoblin friend scurrying around to try and pick up small pieces of the vase it just broke.

Link rushed over and knelt down, helping with picking up the pieces.

Both the Bokoblin and Link jumped when they heard someone clear their throat and Link turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Ghirahim behind the two. "G-Ghira!" Link exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Ghirahim's eyes narrowed as his gaze fell on the broken vase and the Bokoblin trying to pick the shards up.

Link noticed this and he glared a little at Ghirahim, knowing exactly what was going on through his head. "It was my fault." He stated, causing the Bokoblin to let out a shocked noise. "I broke the vase. I wasn't watching where I was going... I knocked it over and I tried to pick up the pieces..." he trailed, putting good effect to his lie. "This little guy had rushed over to help me."

Ghirahim frowned, looking at Link with small skepticism before sighing and he nodded. "Alright, just... be careful next time, Sky Child. You could have gotten hurt." The Demon Lord said and Link smiled, nodding before standing up and he hugged Ghirahim.

"I will!" He chirped, leaning up and kissing Ghirahim on the cheek just before he disappeared in a flash of diamonds. Link then turned to the Bokoblin with a smile. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He said softly as he started to pick up the pieces once again.

* * *

The fifth time, a few days later, it was actually the Bokoblin that saved Link.

Link was walking down to the kitchen, after waking up that morning. He had found that he had woken up alone, and just knew that Ghirahim had to go out for some errands. It was one of the few things that Ghirahim had tried to do to pay for his crimes.

Of course, the little peaceful morning didn't last long as soon a few of the more meaner and tougher Bokoblins had him cornered.

"H-hello, guys..." Link stuttered, trying to smile. He knew that some of the Bokoblins at the mansion still didn't like him and they had a tough time believing that he wasn't going to bring harm to them or their master, Ghirahim. "Um... c-can I go?" He asked, cursing himself as he had finally chosen to leave his sword and things behind in his and Ghira's room.

For the first time, he had actually gone out without his gear. And he was starting to regret it.

The Bokoblin's started making a fuss and they waved around their weapons, causing Link's eyes to go wide with slight fear. He knew he couldn't take the goblins on with only his fists. Without his sword, he was powerless.

"C-come on guys... I-I'm the good g-guy, remember...?" He held up his hands in surrender and he could have sworn he saw the 'leader' grin when he said this.

However, before the blue Bokoblin could strike, Link's little friend had stepped up and defended Link.

The hero hadn't even known that the little red goblin was even around until then.

Link actually smiled when he heard the goblin screech and holler at the others. After spending so many weeks around the goblins, he'd learned to understand what they were saying.

With a huff of annoyance, the blue Bokoblin left, the others following after him.

Link let out a sigh of relief and he looked down at the small goblin, smiling wide in gratitude. "Thank you," he said, falling to his knees and he hugged the goblin.

Four times Link had saved his little goblin friend, but in the end, it was actually the goblin who had saved him.


End file.
